


Coffee Love

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Arguing, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Coming Out, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, How Do I Tag, Jace Getting Hurt, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Love, M/M, Missions, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Secret Relationship, Secrets, This is basically a romance, Werewolves, as always, but hes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Jace and Alec always go on missions together but rarely come back home together, and a lot happens in between. Story about parabatai, friendship, love and finding yourself, with sprinkles on top.





	Coffee Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> So it all started with a tumblr ask that had Jace and Magnus arguing... then somehow Alec got a mundie boyfriend, then the boyfriend was suddenly Bat and 11,5k later I'm not sure what can I say but... enjoy!
> 
> As always dedication and the blame goes to Phoe <3

 

Alec stood still, panting, looking at the empty alley as sparks faded where the demons evaporated. He turned around, eyes meeting Jaces as they caught their breath after a fight. Just your usual night in the life of a Shadowhunter, killing a pack of demons who made a nest too close to a park. They stood, covered in sweat, with bloody swords in hands, as mundanes passed by with ice cream and coffee cups, laughing and oblivious.

Sometimes Alec envied them.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. You coming back home?”

Alec looked at Jace and then back at the park, staring at the view that distracted him. He shook his head.

“No, I think I need a moment to clear my head. Are you okay? If you don’t need me I think I’ll stay here and walk around for a bit.”

Jace nodded, smiling slightly. It was a very Alec thing, and it wasn’t the first time it happened. Sometimes being the (in)formal leader, the oldest son, the one that their parents had most expectations for was too much and Alec liked to just walk around the town alone after a mission.

“It’s okay. I’m going back to The Institute. See you, bro.”

Alec frowned after Jace as the blonde turned around and reached through the bond. Something was… off. It was like he couldn’t feel his parabatai because Jace was blocking him.

“Hey!”

Jace stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“You sure you don’t want an iratze or for me to go with you?”

Jace rolled his eyes and went away, shouting without turning around.

“I’m fine, Alec.”

When Alec came home after that night, he went straight to bed, tired after a fight and an evening spent wandering around. He didn’t consider checking on Jace, the bond peacefully dormant, until the morning.

What he didn’t expect was to open Jace Not-A-Morning-Person Wayland’s door to find his bed made. At 7am. This wasn’t a good sign, because it could only mean two things. First was that Jace was already up, and that didn’t happen until there was an Institute-wide red alarm, which there wasn’t. And that meant there was only one option left - Jace didn’t sleep in his bed.

“Raj?”

Alec turned to the passing colleague as he closed Jace’s doors. 

“Have you seen Jace?”

“He’s in the infirmary. I thought you knew? Weren't you two on a mission together?”

Alec closed his eyes and reminded himself to count to ten and not punch something.

“So he was hurt?”

Raj smirked sympathetically.

“Let me guess. He said he’s fine.”

“Yeah. The usual. Thanks for telling me. See you.”

He turned away and walked in the direction of the infirmary. He reached out through the bond to tear through Jace’s blocks and feel for him. Hurt but taken care of, and fine by now. He would live.

Alec had a parabatai to glare in disappointment at.

And then maybe hug him. 

***

Alec closed his eyes and lifted his face up to soak up the sun. He ran down the steps from The Institute and used the speed rune to sprint towards the area they were on a hunt previous night. He liked that neighbourhood and the park. It was a good place for long walks when he needed to blow off steam because Jace got hurt again.

It wasn’t that he was mad at Jace. It was just… It was a fact, something everyone at The Institute has known, that Jace tended to hide his injuries. Him and Izzy, Raj and Lindsay, Duncan, literally about everyone at The Institute had by now dealt with Jace collapsing on them because of a hidden injury.

But Alec knew  _ why _ Jace was like that so he couldn’t be mad at him. He wasn’t mad at him. He was mad at the world for the fact that despite how often it happened, despite the fact everytime Jace got coddled and comforted and they made sure he isn’t afraid to say it the next time, it still kept happening. 

Alec sighed and stretched his neck, trying to work out the morning stiffness. A wonderful smell reached him, making him almost moan in pleasure, and without thinking Alec pushed the door to the cafe open, closing his eyes to enjoy the smell of coffee. 

That turned out to be a mistake.

Entering places with closed eyes? Not recommended.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, let me just--”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

The guy Alec ran into, spilling his coffee, thankfully on the floor and not any of their clothes, smiled brightly, making Alec momentarily forget his words.

“Sorry.”

He ducked his head to stop staring, feeling a blush coming, but the beautiful (and where did  _ that _ thought come from?) latino seemed unfazed.

“It’s okay. How about you buy me the coffee back and drink it with me and we’re even?”

“With you?” Alec spluttered, shocked by the mundane’s straightforwardness. “Like… Like, erm, a… date?”

The guy laughed.

“Yeah, like a date. Does that make you uncomfortable? You  _ do _ realize it is a gay cafe you just walked into? I mean, it’s an original invention by my friend Maia, since there are gay clubs so why not gay cafes? Doesn’t mean straight allies aren’t allowed, only homophobes are banned.”

He blinked at Alec and the shadowhunter’s brain shut off.

“But the idea is that you can ask a guy out here without worrying about it. But it’s okay if you’re straight and just didn’t notice. You did seem to have your head in the clouds. I’m Bat.”

Bat chuckled and Alec forced himself to react.

“No, I mean, yes, I mean... “ He took a deep breath to calm down. “I mean I did not notice.  But it’s okay. It’s not like I... You know, have a problem with it, it’s totally okay, just… I, umm...  I should stop talking.”

He closed his eyes tightly, red with embarrassment before adding.

“I’m Alec, by the way. I don’t have a problem. I’d like to buy you the coffee.”

Bat smiled understandingly, thinking about his own phase of coming to terms with his sexuality. And the way Alec tried to avoid looking at the rainbow decoration of the cafe that looked like a unicorn puked over it but seemed utterly terrified at the idea of being taken for a homophobe, it was honestly quite cute. Bat wanted to get to know this guy. Help him find himself. Maybe even get to know him… better.

They got the coffee take away and walked out of the cafe into the fresh air, deciding to drink it while walking around the park. Bat could see how much tension left Alec once he was outside and silently commended himself for the decision. 

They strolled around aimlessly, making small talk, even once their coffee run out and they disposed of the cups. Bat was the one doing the talking at first, but he could see Alec was genuinely listening, so he didn’t mind. But eventually Alec opened up a tiny bit, his replies changed from monosyllables into actual sentences. He apologized for running into Bat again and explained he was distracted because his best friend got hurt last night. But he’s alright now. 

Alec smiled as he said that and it was a small but pure and genuine smile, and Bat found it absolutely beautiful. He thought Alec really deserved more chances to smile like that, openly and honestly. He seemed like a guy with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, and the latino found himself thinking that he would like it very much to give Alec a chance to relax like that more often.

When Alec finally admitted he had to go back, Bat decided to leave it in his hands. He didn’t suggest scheduling a next date, considering this one wasn’t even technically a date and he knew Alec probably needed a friend first and boyfriend second, but he did mention that he would be at the cafe on Friday night. 

Alec smiled and nodded, and then walked away.

***

Truth be told, Alec wasn’t sure if he would go till the last moment. He endured Izzy’s and Jace’s jabs at why he was so nervous and tried not to focus on it until Friday night  _ actually came _ (which, to Alec at least, was quite a surprise, despite the common knowledge that Fridays occur weekly) and he had to make his decision.

In the end, he wasn’t quite sure  _ why _ but he found himself on the way to the cafe.

Bat waited in front of it, shuffling from one foot to another and humming something, looking altogether too adorable to be real. Alec shouldn’t have come, there was no way this would end well. 

But before he could flee, the mundane lifted his head and his eyes fell on Alec, a sincere, wide smile lighting up his face, and Alec couldn’t really do much else besides over a tentative smile in return.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I have to admit, I wasn’t sure you’d come. But I’m glad you did.”

Alec took a cup Bat handed him with a thankful nod, grateful that it didn’t seem like they would be going in to the cafe.

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure either.” He admitted in the end. “But I’m glad I did too.”

They ended up just walking around, pretty much like the last time, talking about everything and nothing. When Bat asked Alec to repeat that sort of meet up another day later, he readily agreed. It’s become almost a regular thing. They would meet at the cafe, sometimes even go in, just talk, walk around, get to know each other. 

Alec had never felt like that before. Being with Bat was so easy, so relaxing. With Bat, he didn’t have to be a Shadowhunter, a leader, he didn’t have to be responsible. With time, he realized how much he had come to  _ like _ the cafe, and be almost proud to order a coffee in a rainbow coloured mug instead of being ashamed. 

It took a few weeks, but he would never forget the moment when one day Maia asked him about his sexuality when they were chatting and he managed to just casually say he’s gay. It hit him then, full force, that he wasn’t quite sure  _ when _ it happened, but at some point he managed to accept himself.

Maybe it would be a long while before he would be ready to be a gay Shadowhunter, but with Bat, it was easy to be just Alec, even if just Alec was gay. With Bat, he didn’t really think about Jace. Not like before. Somehow, during the course of their acquaintance, Alec had finally come to see Jace as a best friend, brother, parabatai, and not a possible romantic interest.

Now, Alec had other options. Surely, he was leading a sort of double life, pretending to be mundane, but he didn’t care. It felt too good. Now, he had a chance at actually trying out  _ dating _ , not just pining after something he couldn’t have.

So when Bat asked Alec out, properly, for a romantic date, Alec readily agreed.

It was their first official date, and Bat managed to convince Maia to let him steal the cafe for the night. He went full out with the romantic dinner, candlelight and all, and after that they took a walk in the park, like they always did.

Bat kissed Alec that night for the first time. But certainly not the last.

***

Alec looked at Jace pointedly after they managed to kill the last demon.

“What? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Are  _ you _ ?”

Jace shuffled-  _ shuffled! _ awkwardly, trying to act casual.

“Please. I’m fine. I’m not lying this time! Have some trust in me. I end up in the infirmary once--”

“--or eleven times--”

“--that’s irrelevant, I’m okay.”

“You sure? Then you won’t mind me putting an iratze on you, just in case?”

Alec raised an eyebrow, hoping he looked unimpressed and not worried. He knew Jace was aware of the truth anyway. He sighed and lifted his shirt, giving Alec a stele.

“Go on. But I’m fine. You can see for yourself once we’re home. I’ll hand myself over to the medics for a check up and all.”

Alec smiled, handing the stele back. 

“Fine. But you go home alone, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Jace’s eyes widened and a smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth and suddenly, Alec knew he was absolutely and completely  _ fucked _ .

“You got somewhere to be?”

“No, I just need to… clear my head after the mission.”

He started walking away, hoping to lose Jace that way, but the blonde was persistent. 

“Oh sure, just to clear your head. Then you won’t mind if I tag along?”

“I do mind, because you’re giving me a headache.”

“I can be quiet.”

“You  _ can’t _ tag along.”

“But  _ why _ can’t I? You said you had  _ somewhere _ to be, that doesn’t imply aimless wandering. Are you meeting someone?”

Alec tensed, opting to ignore Jace and marching on, but it was enough of a give-away.

“You  _ are _ ! By the Angel, Alec, you got a date! Why didn’t I know? I’m happy for you, why would you hide from us that you’re in a relationship?”

Alec eyed Jace, feeling guilty at the joy in his eyes. It was… not quite surprising, but still nice to see, how happy Jace was just because Alec found his happiness.

“I just... I don’t know.”

He shrugged, still avoiding looking at Jace and silently praying his parabatai would leave before they reached the cafe.

Before the cat was out of the bag.

Before it was too late.

But Jace kept walking, allowing Alec the comfortable silence, only ever interrupting it with a word or two. Their shoulders brushed and somehow it helped with when the cafe appeared in their line of sight he still tensed as he slowed his steps.

“Alec?”

Jace looked at him questioning when they stopped, his gaze falling onto the cafe’s front and then at Alec, who kept avoiding his gaze and looking almost scared, nerves eating him from the inside.

“Alec, is that why you didn’t want me to come?”

He just shrugged, throat still tight, even if Jace looked nothing but supportive. 

“Alec, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. You’re allowed to love who you love. You’re my parabatai, Alec. Nothing could ever change the way I love you. How could you even think I wouldn’t accept you over something as silly as your sexuality. Come here.”

He allowed Jace to pull him into a hug, and felt the tension melt away, and he whispered a soft thank you into Jace’s ear.

“There’s really nothing to thank me for, Alec. It’s not a big deal. You like boys and not girls. So what? I like both. It’s not a problem, and fuck the Clave. Enjoy your date, man.”

And with a pat on the shoulder, suddenly Jace was walking away, leaving Alec in the middle of the pavement, unsure how to process what just happened. He saw Bat waving him inside, a raised eyebrow through the cafe window, and he pushed the door open, taking his seat.

“What was that?”

Alec shook his head, wondering himself.

“I think… I just came out to Jace. And I think he just came out to me.”

Bat just laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

“Well, it looked like he took it alright.”

Alec smiled, still slightly disbelieving but too happy to question it.

“Yeah, looks like it.”

***

The appearance of Clary Fray turned Alec’s life upside down. The girl was even more reckless than Jace and her pathetically sad story made it impossible for Jace to not help her. Hence Alec being forced to run around after them to stop them from getting into more trouble than they already did.

But in the end, if there was one good thing that came out of the mess Clary Fray dragged them into, it was meeting Magnus Bane.

“Pretty boy, get your team ready.”

Alec felt more indiganant on Jace’s behalf than flattered himself when Magnus pushed the blonde aside and pointed at him. Honestly, he felt indignant on his own behalf. In what medieval world (Clave’s society aside) was “pretty boy” still considered appropriate?

It was shallow and Alec felt absolutely no regret as he barked at Magnus.

“I have a boyfriend. And Jace is perfectly capable of dealing with this.”

Magnus seemed thrown off by the cold answer but he seemed to catch himself, straightening up as if he realized how he was behaving.

“I’m sorry to presume. So you two…?”

He let the words hang in the air but the implication was clear, and Alec was half tempted to laugh. If someone suggested something like that half a year ago… But last year happened and things were different. And yet some never changed, like Alec’s protectiveness of Jace.

“No. We’re parabatai. But I’ll still kick your ass if you don’t behave. Let’s just get it over with.”

***

“I’m sorry.”

Jace looked up from where he was cleaning up chalk from the floor with a wet rag and saw Magnus leaning against the doorway. Alec was in the kitchen, keeping Izzy from cooking while Clary recovered after an onslaught of newfound memories.

“What for?”

Jace turned back to his task, focusing on the calming motions of the cleaning. Magnus didn’t say anything for a while.

“You know, you could probably just magic this mess away, couldn’t you?”

Jace said, not looking up.

“I could, but I have agreed to help you for free, so really, cleaning up your own mess is the least you can do, isn’t it?”

Still, before Jace could make a scathing remark, the chalk was gone, leaving perfectly clean floor and the rag no longer in his hand. He sighed, shaking his head, and stood up.

“I’m sorry for behaving like a high school jock earlier.”

Jace just raised an eyebrow, the mundane reference flying over his head. Magnus found it quite adorable, to his own surprise.

“I was out of line. I shouldn’t have called either of you the way I did and the way I purposefully ignored you to focus on Alec was unprofessional.”

Jace looked at him for a moment, slightly confused, but he nodded.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

The words slipped out of his mouth involuntarily and he regretted them the moment Magnus caught on.

“Used to what?”

The warlock stood in the doorway, pointedly blocking Jace’s way out. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? The least Jace could do now was guilt trip Magnus into letting him go. He was quite tired of everything that happened that day.

“Being called the pretty boy. Alec’s the leader, I’m the eye candy. May I pass?”

He pushed past Magnus forcefully, leaving the warlock behind. He didn’t make eye contact as they finally left.

***

As if the fates were playing a cruel joke on him, after that, he and Magnus kept running into each other. Considering Clary’s mother begrudgingly allowed her to start Shadowhunter training as an apology for the memory erasing, they had a lot of missions that involved Downworlders of all kinds, and Magnus ended up being their warlock contact.

Still, despite the shaky start, their relationship wasn’t half bad. Magnus had proven to be quite a gentleman, and after dropping the overly dramatic persona appeared a genuinely nice person. He seemed to make an effort to be honest and open and he had been nothing but kind and almost apologetic to Jace.

With time, they struck an unlikely friendship, the blonde allowing the warlock in, the two of them clearing the air between them and hesitantly exchanging stories. As they grew to know more about each other, any trace of past tension disappeared and they didn’t just accept each other’s company but grew close.

***

Alec wasn’t sure why he agreed to this. It seemed like a horrible idea. But after Bat saw Jace, and Jace saw Bat, which consequently meant Jace rattled him out to Izzy, both his boyfriend and his siblings insisted on a meeting.

And considering Bat’s closest friend was Maia, they ended up in a booth at the cafe, with Alec surrounded by unicorn pictures and more people than he was ever comfortable with at once. And somehow the thought they were all familiar only made it  _ more _ terrifying.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, truly, Alec told us exactly nothing about you!”

Alec gave Izzy a deadly glare, subconsciously sliding closer to Bat and trying to ignore the hungry look with which Izzy was surveying Maia.

“Alec’s not a man of many words, is he?”

Bat smiled at him and somehow when he said it it sounded less like an accusation and almost endearing and Alec found himself blushing but didn’t have an urge to glare at Bat the way he glared at Izzy.

“Oh, we know all about it. But me and Iz talk enough for the three of us, so it’s fine.”

Jace winked at Alec and Alec rolled his eyes, thankful but also fully aware Jace loved big words when he wanted to show off, but in private he was about as talkative as his parabatai.

Somehow, the meeting didn’t end up being a complete disaster. The conversation seemed to flow, Izzy quickly found common ground with Maia, the two of them flirting back and forth, and he was glad to see Jace and Bat seemed to get along like a house on fire.

“...maybe we should move in together.”

Alec tuned in to hear Bat make the suggestion, and promptly choked on the bright pink hot chocolate.

“Wait, what?”

“Alec?” Bat put his hand on Alec’s back, hitting him gently to help him regain breath. “Are you alright?” 

“Bloody hell, what did I miss?”

“Sorry, did you just hear… Alec, it was a joke. We’ve barely been dating a few months, this is the first time I’m meeting your family, I know it’s too early.”

“Sorry, I was just… taken by surprise.”

He blushed bright red and ducked his head as the table descended into awkward laughter and eventually conversations resurfaced.

Still, Alec couldn’t help but think about the implication. Because sure, it was a joke, and obviously it was too early. Clearly, Bat wasn’t any more serious about the idea than Alec would be. But still, one thought wouldn’t leave him alone.

The  _ idea _ of living together.

The concept, implication, that he and Bat would be together long enough… would  _ stay _ together and eventually move to the point where they would live their life together. 

And as he slowly sipped his hot chocolate, trying to get rid of the treacherous blush, he realized he couldn’t help but enjoy the thought of this possibility.  

***

Jace was kneeling on Magnus floor with a wet rag in his hand, once again cleaning after the mess they dragged the warlock into. It was becoming a pattern and Jace wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“You plan to make a habit of being my cleaning boy, Jace?”

He just glared at Magnus but there was a playful smile tugging at both their lips. With a flick of his fingers Magnus cleaned the sofa and replaced the rag in Jace’s hand with a glass of wine. 

Jace rolled his eyes, but he sat up, collapsing on the sofa next to Magnus.

“Maybe I should teach you how to survive without that magic of yours. Not that's it's not handy.”

He leaned into Magnus body involuntarily, tired and cold and possibly already drowsy. Alcohol always affected him more when he was spent.

“Maybe you should.”

Jace was half sure he had some reply in mind but his brain refused to cooperate for some reason. Between the fighting, stress and unexpected surprises of the day, he had found himself pretty exhausted and couldn’t help but yawn. 

Magnus chuckled at him, ruffling his hair.

“Tired, puppy?”

Jace just elbowed him, but his mind got stuck on the word.

“Puppy?”

“I’ve been calling you that for a while, Jace.”

“No, it’s… it’s fine. I just realized something. When did we get to this point? From the hostile truce characteristic of Shadowhunters and Downworlders to this… whole thing where I stay over, clean up your loft and let you feed me questionable cocktails?”

Magnus frowned, uncertain what to make of the question.

“Probably somewhere along the way of you and Biscuit dragging me on your ridiculous missions. Why? Is it a problem?”

“No.” Jace denied, maybe too eagerly. “It’s just… I mean, it’s not like I even ever cared about Clave’s racist worldview. Maybe it’s that we started off on the wrong foot but I guess in hindsight it was just a stupid misunderstanding. But whatever it was, I’m glad that we’ve become friends in the end.”

“Friends…”

“Friends, yeah…” 

The word tasted weirdly on both of their lips, and yet that was what they were, wasn’t it? What else could they be, after all.

“Sorry.” Jace sighed. “I’m not sure where I was going with this. I’m sleepy. Can you portal me to the Institute?”

“Sure. But you know that would require you moving?”

“That sounds…” Jace scrunched up his face in distaste and Magnus chuckled.

“You can crash here if you want.”

“Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“I think we have just established we’re friends or whatever, so I guess not.”

Jace snorted but he just put his empty glass wine on the coffee table and stayed comfortably snuggled up to Magnus.

“Guess I’ll take you up on the offer, then.”

***

The first thing Magnus registered upon waking up was the sunlight. He turned his cheek away from the heat, wondering why he didn’t draw his curtains, before he remembered that he-- no,  _ they _ had fallen asleep on the sofa. Not without effort, he opened his eyes, pleased at the sight that met him.

Jace was still asleep, looking impossibly soft cushioned on Magnus’ chest and with blonde hair disheveled and fluffy. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind waking up like that more often. Well, with Jace that is, but maybe in an actual bed, an ache in his bones suggested as he shifted slightly.

“Don’t move, you’re comfy.”

So maybe Jace wasn’t as asleep as he seemed. Something occurred to Magnus as he looked fondly at the tiny smile Jace was trying to hide.

“Hey, you know what? I have figured out why the whole  _ friends _ thing feels so weird.”

“God, do we really have to continue that disaster of a conversation? Because I’m not drunk anymore.”

Magnus chuckled but he was happy to see Jace decided to open his eyes and was now looking at the warlock with his impossible, stunning, heterochromatic orbs.

“No, no, we need to talk about this. Or  _ I _ need to talk about it. And all you have to do is listen. Actually, I just have one question for you.”

Jace hummed, looking at him intently and Magnus felt nervous but he smiled and went for it.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“Oh.”

Jace’s eyes widened as if it sank in what Magnus meant, the implication and weird tension, and the possibility of something more between them. His brows furrowed, calculating, and he genuinely looked like a puppy who tilts their head in thought in that moment.

“Sure.”

He eventually replied, with a chuckle, before snuggling closer to  _ his _ warlock and closing his eyes again. Yes, Magnus could definitely get used to mornings like this.

***

“Are you hurt?”

Jace smiled sheepishly under Alec’s glare and hesitantly nodded, slowly learning denying wasn’t the best idea.

“But it’s nothing serious--”

“Jace.”

With a sigh, Jace lifted his shirt, wincing at the way the material tore from the sensitive bloodied skin, and he let Alec apply the iratze.

“You’re lucky it  _ actually _ wasn’t too serious.”

The wound had already almost closed, helped by the iratze, all the more powerful when applied by the parabatai. Jace closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax and allow the warm feeling of the healing rune to spread over him, taking over the pain.

“Thanks. You coming back to The Institute?”

Alec ducked his head, shaking it to imply he wasn’t.

“I’ve got a date with Bat.”

Jace smirked, brushing shoulders with Alec as they continued in the same direction before they would continue on their way separately.

“That’s cool. I’m going home to Mags anyway.”

“Home?”

Alec raised a questioning eyebrow but he was smiling. Jace turned away, blush flooding his cheeks but his expression turned serious. He shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean. You know, The Institute never quite felt… homely. Besides you and Iz, there’s… it’s not  _ the place _ that I’m attached to.”

Alec nodded with a soft sigh. It was the truth. The Institute was a war centre, army barracks, their stay-in workplace. Home never quite had a place before, it was with each other.

“No, I know what you mean. I’m happy for you.”

Jace laughed.

“Angel, look at us. We’re so pathetically smitten.”

Alec stopped as they reached his turn, looking at Jace with a frown before speaking up.

“I don’t think it’s pathetic. I think we deserve it.”

Jace looked at him for a moment, with a grateful smile, before nodding. He shook his head, as if shaking himself out of this weird trance, still not overly used to baring his emotions like that.

“See you later then.”

“See you later.” Alec replies, looking after Jace’s retreating form before he turned on his way.

***

“Alec.”

Bat’s face literally lit up with a smile when he saw his boyfriend and Alec felt butterflies in his stomach at the very sight. The way Bat always smiled at him, as if Alec was something beautiful, as if he brightened up Bat’s day, it made Alec blush.

“Hey.”

He greeted Bat with a quick peck on the cheek and allowed the mundie to take his hand. They ended up in Maia’s cafe, as always, and Alec was grateful for the kick from teh coffee after a long mission but soon his mug was empty and ended up awkwardly playing with the napkins.

“Wanna get out of here?”

He looked at Bat gratefully, nodding.

“Sure.”

“Your place or mine?”

Alec shifted uncomfortably, dropping the napkin and grabbing his wallet, trying to act casual as he stood up.

“I mean, we can go to yours, sure. I’ll pay and I’ll be back in a moment.”

He tried to avoid Maia’s “protective friend-sister” glare as he paid and met Bat by the door, trying not to focus on the weird the silence felt between them.

It wasn’t the first time Alec refused, completely failing to give an excuse as to why he would rather go to Bat’s instead of his place and he knew it was slowly driving a wedge between them. But it wasn’t like he could tell the truth.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

Alec stopped, surprised by the sudden question and as he saw Bat looking at him with a vulnerable expression he knew for sure that he fucked up bad.

“What, no! No, I introduced you to Jace and Izzy, Bat, I’d never be ashamed of you… of us, I needed a while to come to terms with being gay but I couldn’t regret being with  _ you _ .”

Bat nodded but he didn’t seem overly convinced.

“Then why won’t you ever take me to your place?”

Alec opened his mouth closed and it, wondering how to stay as honest as possible without saying too much.

“Bat, I’d love to… I’d love to take you home with me, but my living arrangements are rather unusual. I don’t live alone and honestly at this point I think I’m past whatever people think of me but I’m just… scared. I don’t want us, I don’t  _ you _ to suffer the consequences if something went wrong. Jace and Izzy are the only ones that matter and you know them.”

Bat didn’t say a word but he seemed more pacified.

“I’m not ashamed of us, Bat. If there’s ever a chance I can take you to my place… show you some of my… my world…” Alec winced, thinking how weird he must sound. “I’d love that. But it’s not possible right now, Bat.”

Bat just shook his head, not exactly pacified but resigned.

“Whatever. Let’s just go to my place. Like always.”

Alec didn’t move after Bat, suddenly feeling small and terrified and guilty. He knew he should let it go, ignore it before Bat started asking more questions, be glad that his evasive replies were accepted.

But he just couldn’t. Something was stuck in his throat and his legs felt like lead and he was forcing himself to just… breathe--

“Alec?”

“Don’t you want to just… not be with me anymore?”

He looked up at Bat’s worried face and Angel, he must have made a pathetic picture right now, but he needed to know, he didn’t understand and he honestly just couldn’t see why Bat would keep sticking around…

But then Bat’s hand was on his cheek, another one laying comfortingly on his shoulder, and Alec’s eyes met Bat’s and somehow, breathing was easier.

“Hey.” Bat’s voice was calm and soft and quiet and Alec let himself relax. “Alec, I… I’m so sorry. I may not be happy with the arrangement and I can’t lie and say I’m fine with you hiding from me but you’re important to me, Alec. And I’m not giving you up that easily.”

And yet Alec didn’t understand that. Because why would  _ he _ of all people be worth it, with all the secrets and anxiety and trouble?

“But… why?”

And for some reason, Bat smiled.

“Because I love you, idiot.”

“Oh.”

Alec blushed, smiling into the kiss Bat gave him and happily took his hand as they continued on their way to Bat’s flat. In the end, maybe they could survive the secrets.

And then, Alec realized.

“Wait.”

“Alec? Is everything alright?”

“I just forgot…” 

He knew his face must have been painfully red by, especially on his usually pale complexion. He brought Bat’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“I love you too.”

Bat just laughed.

***

Despite the unfortunate conversation they had on their way, Alec and Bat had a good time. They spent a few hours at the mundane’s place, cuddling, making out and watching stupid movies Bat insisted Alec needed to know and Alec secretly enjoyed.

But between the (almost) panic attack he had earlier, the day of work and guilt weighting heavily on him, he was just tired and fed up. So naturally, the moment he entered the Institute and put away his bow, he barely toed off his shoes before making a beeline towards Jace’s bedroom.

He collapsed next to his parabatai, pleased to find him there, and let out a moan at the soft bed beneath them.

“Back already? I thought you’d be longer.”

Alec cracked one eye open to look at the blonde’s tilted head above him. 

“I’d ask the same about you?”

“Mags had an emergency meeting with a client.”

Alec hummed, closing his eyes again. He wasn’t sure how to bring the topic up but he knew he needed to talk to someone about it before his head was going to explode and Jace was… Jace was Jace, and if Alec needed someone, he always went to him.

“I think I… I fucked up a bit today.”

Jace sat up, looking at Alec and waiting for him to continue. Alec sighed and elaborated.

“Bat keeps asking if we can go over to my place and I’m coming up with bullshit excuses he doesn’t buy. And he asked me today, when I suggested we go to his instead…  _ again _ … He asked me if I’m ashamed of him. And I tried to explain and we kind of kissed and made up, I guess but…”

“...but this isn’t a problem that will go away.”

Jace could sympathize. Truly, he got lucky, finding a Downworlder boyfriend, because as much as they still had to face some discrimination and homophobia, at least Magnus was also a part of the Shadow World and knew about Jace’s life.

He looked at Alec’s face, his expression making it clear how torn his parabatai was. Silently, Jace focused on sending warm, comforting vibes through the bond, determined to help Alec somehow if he couldn’t offer advice.

“I want to tell him.”

Alec’s words were quiet, unsure, almost a question and his brow was furrowed. The statement surprised Jace but not in a bad way. He was shocked, really, but pleased that Alec found someone who appeared to be serious enough he considered introducing their crazy reality to him.

He smiled at Alec.

“What’s he like? I mean, I know I met him but I want to hear  _ you _ gush about him.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Like you said, you met Bat. How about you tell me about Magnus instead?”

Jace snorted, laying back down next to Alec.

“Of course, because you haven’t ever met Magnus, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, close associate of the New York Institute and lately quite often our coworker, not to mention friend.”

Alec gave him an unimpressed glare before his expression softened and his eyebrow furrowed adorably.

“No. Like. Tell me about you and him. What it’s like. And then I’ll tell you about Bat.”

Jace shrugged but smiled.

“It’s… nice.” 

Alec just raised an eyebrow.

“He… he gets me, you know. He’d got centuries of his own issues and he knows what it’s like to have PTSD and all that shit. It’s easier, with him. To believe that maybe… things won’t go wrong.”

“PTSD?”

“Magnus has a friend who’s a doctor and a psychiatrist. Apparently her immortal hobby is collecting medical degrees. And anyway, she said it’s called PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She read me what it is and basically all symptoms hit a bit close to home. Took me a while to come to terms with the idea but I guess it’s… good. To know it’s normal. Like I’m  _ allowed _ to be this way.”

Alec turned to lay on his side, snuggling closer to Jace and listening intently. He knew Jace’s harsh childhood lessons about love, and he was glad his parabatai was maybe finally starting to move on from them.

Then Jace’s smirk turned mischievous.

“But anyway. I’m trying to teach Magnus how to  _ not _ solve all his problems by magic. But he’s just wiggling out of his lessons so I cook for him. There. Your turn.”

Alec smiled, shaking his head fondly and staring at the ceiling as if trying to find his answers there.

“He makes me watch movies. And he cooks and we have dates at Maia’s cafe where he makes me drink stuff with  _ sprinkles _ on it. And it’s overly cheesy and stupid and so… mundane and I love it. I love him. I just...  I love how normal it is. I don’t want to ruin it.”

And yes, Jace could understand it. And he knew he would be exactly the same in Alec’s position. But if he wouldn’t be the voice of the reason this time, Alec definitely wouldn’t solve it himself.

“You realize…” He started, wincing. “You realize  _ not _ telling him may ruin it too, Alec, right?”

Alec just nodded miserably.

“For what it’s worth, parabatai, I think he loves you enough it won’t make a difference. And honesty will only strengthen your relationship.”

Alec sighed but he knew it was the only right decision.

“For what it’s worth, parabatai, I hope you’re right.”

***

“Alec, you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” Alec winced, closing his eyes and sliding down the wall. “But I think I could use an iratze.”

“You don’t fucking say.”

Kneeling next to Alec, Jace gently peeled torn material from the wound on Alec’s calf, carefully applying an iratze and watching as the skin started sewing itself together slowly, just flaky blood left behind the only reminder.

“Thanks.”

Alec stood up gingerly, flinching a bit on the still stiff leg.

“Can you walk on that?”

“Sure. It’ll get better in a while. How are  _ you _ ? It was a nasty fight.”

Alec scrutinized him, trying to find injuries himself.

“I’m okay. Are you sure you are? You don’t want to come to the Institute and them check you over at the infirmary?”

Alec shook his head.

“It’s okay. Go back home to Magnus, I’m already late for a date with Bat. This mission came out of nowhere.”

“Shadowhunter first, boyfriend second, hm?”

“You know it.” Alec sighed.

“You realize your jeans are torn and bloody, right, Alec? Shouldn’t you at least change before going to see him?”

Alec looked down at his leg, as if it didn’t occur to him, and bit his lip, wondering what to do. He knew he was already late and for some reason, he didn’t want to prolong it anymore…

“Well, I have to tell him at some point, right?”

Jace just nodded solemnly, putting his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“Good luck.”

And with an encouraging smile, he left Alec, each one of their way in their own direction.

***

“Honey, I’m home!”

Jace laughed, before biting his lip, grimacing in pain. Okay, so maybe he had lied to Alec. He didn’t think it was anything serious and he had a warlock back home that could patch him up. No need to bother an already hurt Alec with iratzes.

“Jace?”

Magnus’ face appeared in the doorway, and behind him an unfamiliar warlock, if the blue skin was anything to go by.

“Yeah, it’s me, babe. Hi.” He smiled at the woman. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jace.”

He flinched a bit as he shook her hand.

“Catarina. Are you alright? Because I’m a doctor and you don’t look like it.”

“So you are Cat. Nice to finally meet you in in person. I’m fine though. Just a bit roughed up after a mission. Shadowhunter.”

“Yeah, Magnus mentioned that detail.”

He smiled, turning to take off his shoes and jacket. It hurt but he bit his lip and took it. It was only when he heard Magnus gasp behind him that he realized he had a white t-shirt on today.

_ Fuck _ .

“A bit roughed up? Your shirt is soaked with blood, Jace!”

He was by the blonde’s side in an instant, peeling the material off the wound a bit too fast for Jace’s liking. He slapped Magnus’ hand away, hissing in pain and glaring at his boyfriend.

“Did you just hiss at me?”

“Are you judging me? I don’t think judging your hurt boyfriend is okay.”

“Do you know what’s not okay? Hiding that you’re hurt! Cat, bloody hell, please help me deal with him because I cannot.”

Begrudgingly Jace allowed himself to be manhandled out of his shirt and onto the sofa, Cat’s magic seeping into his body and making him moan in relief as the pain started to go away.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. You seem pretty good for Magnus and that’s enough for me but right now I think I should leave you two to sort it out by yourself.”

Jace buried his face in the pillow, already not anticipating the conversation that was about to happen as Magnus hugged the petite woman and she left through a portal. Hesitantly, he lifted his head to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re pissed.”

“Damn right I’m pissed. And I can’t even make you sleep on the sofa because you hurt your back and you need proper rest.”

“Magnus, it’s alrigh--”

“It’s not alright!” 

Magnus boomed, his voice deafeningly loud in the tense silence of the room. Jace stood up, making sure not to show how hard it still was despite his back healing, and face Magnus, up straight and tall, like the soldier he was.

“You keep running off into danger and getting hurt and after you won’t even let anyone help!”

“Alec was injured himself and I couldn’t ask him to waste his energy on me--”

“--that’s not how iratzes work and you know it! He could have healed you just as well as you have healed him, couldn't he?”

Jace pursed his lips, staring at Magnus defiantly.

“I was  _ fine _ .”

“You were not.”

“I can take it, it’s just a scratch! You don’t need to fuss, I’m a warrior, not a kid!”

“Are you?”

Magnus’ words were quiet but they rang louder than when he was yelling. He leveled Jace with a glare that could probably literally set things on fire and Jace gulped, determined to stand his ground. He didn’t need a babysitter--

“I’m your boyfriend, not your babysitter! I’m just trying to make you see reason!”

He shouldn’t have said that. But Magnus wasn’t done.

“You may be a soldier, Jace, but that doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help. It’s every warrior’s duty, just like to fight, to get themselves back in working condition after they get hurt. I won’t have you bleed out because you refuse to show weakness!”

“I am  _ not  _ weak!”

And okay, Jace didn’t mean to say  _ that _ . Magnus expression had softened and Jace could see pity shine in his eyes and he didn’t want it. He raised his hand, stopping Magnus from saying a word.

“Don’t.”

“Your father was wrong.”

“Don’t drag my father into this.”

“Your father is the very reason why we are in this! You need to allow someone in and try to let go of the harsh lessons of your past before you get hurt!”

“Like you’re the one to lecture me on that! Did you let go of your past? I don’t have centuries like you do!”

He could  _ see _ the mask Magnus put on immediately. Angel, he might have crossed a line.

“Don’t drag my age into this…”

“How?!” Jace yelled, suddenly no longer holding back. He was done. “How am I supposed to not drag it into this? You’re immortal and I’m not and it’s never going to go away! And we can’t just always pretend it’s not an issue!”

“We can cross that line when we come to it.”

“And when is that?” 

Jace yelled, louder than he intended but he was tired and he wasn’t going to pretend any longer. Tense silence fell between them, the room suddenly small and the air suffocating but for the first time in a while Jace felt like he could breathe. He was done holding back.

“When we break up, that’s what you mean? That we won’t have to deal with it because we aren’t going to be together for long, right? Because I’m a Shadowhunter. It’s always about that. Surely I wouldn’t settle for a Downworlder in the long run. Maybe just  _ say it!”  _ He yelled, traitorous tears sliding down his cheeks. “Admit it’s not about me but about you! That maybe  _ you _ don’t want a broken Nephil! Just say it, tell me to leave and I will, there’s no point in prolonging it!”

Jace turned around ready to walk out, but two strong arms stopped him, Magnus practically attaching himself to Jace’s back and refusing to let go until the both ended up falling over, Jace kneeling on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably while Magnus embrace him from behind.

Unwillingly, subconsciously, Jace leaned back, melting into his boyfriend’s embrace, letting the tears fall and Magnus to brush them away.

“I’m not letting you walk away until you really want it.” Magnus voice was soothing and quiet and Jace loved it. “We can deal with our shit when you want, but for now, I just want you to be  _ safe _ , Jace, can’t you understand? I don’t want you getting hurt and if I have to tie you to our bed and check you over for injuries… thoroughly, myself, I won’t hesitate to do it.”

He chuckled lightly against his boyfriend’s chest, relaxing as Magnus’ fingers found their way into his hair.

“Let me take care of you, Jace.”

Silently, he nodded.

And oh, did Magnus take good care of him...

***

“Alec!”

Angel, Alec would really never tire of the way Bat always greeted him with so much joy and excitement. How he always made Alec feel as if his arrival was eagerly anticipated… How he made him believe it actually was.

“Hey.”

He smiled softly, pecking his boyfriend on the lips as he went in and took off his shoes and jacket. His eyes fell on his torn trousers for a moment but Bat didn’t seem to notice so he ignored it for now.

The mundanes had all the weirdest fashion, after all. Some of them wore torn clothing on purpose. Maybe the blood could be overlooked and Bat wouldn’t even see it as anything out of place.

“I made dinner for us. Well, I ordered dinner for us. I tried to make chilli but I got distracted because Maia called me and I forgot all about dinner and I burned it. So there’s pizza!”

Alec smiled, eagerly sitting down and biting into the crust, famished after the fight. They ate together, chatting about everything and nothing, laughing. Alec always felt slightly surreal when he was with Bat. Brought up to be always cautious, he felt almost uneasy in a world that was safe and happy. Almost. With Bat, it was easy to not be a Shadowhunter, and be just Alec instead.

They finished eating and considering neither of them felt like going out to bin the giant empty pizza box, they decided to leave it for now and move to the sofa to put on some show they wouldn’t watch and cuddle.

Except the moment Alec settled on the sofa so Bat could play the little spoon (usually Alec prefered to be cuddled, but in the small space it was simply more practical for him to hold Bat, with the height difference), Bat’s eyes fell on his torn jeans. 

“Alec, what happened to you?”

He gasped, concerned, sitting next to Alec and examining the bloodied jeans with shock.

“It’s nothing…”

“Nothing? You have torn and bloodied jeans, Alec.”

“But I’m not hurt.”

_ Not anymore. _ Alec hated lying. He wanted to tell Bat, planned to tell Bat, didn’t change exactly so the bloody jeans could force him to finally do it. And yet now he couldn’t find it in himself.

Bat scrutinised him, his hand gently caressing the exposed calf.

“I can see that. But I don’t understand why is your leg bloody and your jeans are torn if nothing happened to you. Alec… what’s going on?”

Alec looked up, meeting Bat’s eyes and immediately regretting it. The concern in his boyfriend’s eyes was clear and it made Alec’s stomach twist with guilt. He opened his mouth and closed it again, knowing that it was high time, yet unable to do it.

“Alec.” Bat’s voice was soft and understanding. “I just… I love you, I really do. And whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. You can tell me, you know?”

Alec nodded absent-mindedly but he stayed silent. Bat’s hand moved, gently squeezing Alec’s arm instead.

“Hey. How about you come with me to the bathroom and we’ll clean you up and I’ll get you some sweatpants of mine? They may be a bit short, you beanstalk, but at least they won’t be bloody and I guarantee they’re soft and comfy?”

Alec smiled and nodded, relieved, letting Bat take control. Why was this so hard? He just had to bloody say it and the rest would be on Bat. He gladly undressed and took the hot shower Bat offered him, letting the water relax the muscles still tense after challenging battle.

Bat was in the bathroom when Alec went out of the shower and he blushed but found out he strangely didn’t mind. He didn’t protest when Bat sat him down and checked him over for other injuries, patching up some minor scrapes.

He just stayed there, silent, eyes focused on Bat as he worked and his heart beating rapidly. Sometime when Bat tried to wipe off blood from a scrape on Alec’s cheek that opened during the shower, he found himself leaning in until they ended up making out on the edge of the tub. 

They broke apart when they almost tumbled over, laughing softly, foreheads still pressed together, Bat’s hands all over Alec’s barred chest. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, hmm?”

Bat bit Alec’s lip and Angel, did Alec want to but…

“Bat, no.”

He turned away, closing his eyes. Bat’s hand found its way onto his shoulder, comforting despite the rejection.

“Alec, if you’re not ready, we don’t have…”

“It’s not that. Bat, I…”

He looked into Bat’s chocolate eyes, so big and beautiful and trusting. Bat would never reject him. Bat would understand. Bat would forgive him. And yet he choked on his words.

“I have a secret, Bat. A big secret. I don’t want to go into this not being honest with you. Not telling you at least that… that it’s there, even if I can’t make myself admit what it is.”

“Alec, it’s okay. You’ll tell me when you’re ready. No matter what it is, I  _ know _ you and I love you. It won’t change anything, I promise.”

Alec turned to him, his expression falling, his words cold like steel.

“You  _ cannot _ promise that. Not when you  _ don’t know _ what it is. Not when I don’t know how to tell you. I just want to say it, Bat but I… I  _ can’t _ .” 

His voice broke and his last words turned into a soft sigh. 

“Hey. It’s alright. I may not know what your secret is. But what I  _ do _ know?”

Alec gasped as Bat turned to caress his inner thigh.

“I know that I love you. And I don’t need to wait for you to tell me, because I know I’m not letting you go.”

Alec laughed, loud and joyful and yet teary sound, but when Bat pulled him in for a kiss and dragged him towards the bedroom, he didn’t protest, just allowed himself to follow, giggling like an over excited teenager during his first time. 

And maybe he was no longer a teenager, but oh, he was…

***

“You ready?”

Jace was already strapped in gear and putting an array of different blades over his body when Alec walked into the weaponry.

“It’s just a patrol. I’m always ready. Maybe for a change we’ll have a nice evening without you getting hurt.”   
  


“Ouch, you wound me.” 

Jace gasped in mock offence, pretending to faint where he sat on the table waiting for Alec to get his gear ready.

“So… How did it go with Bat yesterday? Did you tell him?”

Alec glared at Jace briefly before turning his gaze back to the arrows he was sharpening pointlessly.

“I told him I had a secret and then we… got distracted.”

“Like…” Jace narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Alec, reaching through the bond out of curiosity. “Distracted distracted…? You had sex. Why are you so weird about it?”

Alec refused to meet Jace’s eyes, afraid the blush heating up his cheeks would be noticed. He felt the prodding at the bond and focused on kicking Jace away.

“You’re blocking me.” Jace gasped, half offended but half impressed. “Wait, did you. Alec… was this… By the Angel, you so lost your virginity yesterday. Oh my God, Alec!”

“For fuck’s sake, Jace, not the whole Institute needs to hear. Fuckign shut up, what if  _ Izzy _ overheard?!”

Jace stood up, walking closer to Alec and speaking quieter in a serious tone.

“Alec. So you told him you had a secret. And?”

“And I chickened out and didn’t tell him what secret but he claimed he’d understand anyway and took me to bed. I don’t know, I just…”

Alec looked miserable but Jace showed no understanding, snickering instead. The taller Nephil sent him a glare.

“Sorry, it’s just. He took you to bed, hm? Your sexual awakening is adorable.”

Alec glared at him, opting to ignore it, except Jace’s expression grew serious.

“But Alec… So you two had sex. You’re past meet-the-family stage. You’ve been together for months now and he was alright with you having secrets from him. You  _ need _ to tell him, Alec.”

Alec sighed, taking his phone out of the pocket as it vibrated.

“I know, I will. Just… Not yet.” His brow furrowed as he read a text. “It’s Luke. Get ready, this is not going to be a standard patrol. Some rogue werewolf on the loose. Luke says it’s likely he’ll go after mundies. Come on.”

Together, they run out of the Institute.

***

In the end, they had to kill the werewolf. Usually neither of them approved of killing anything but demons, especially knowing some werewolves had little control when turned, but it was self-defense and there was no other way.

At least according to Luke it really wasn’t any loss. Apparently the woman was a bitch even in her human form. She was out there trying to find mundanes to turn on some misguided quest to strengthen the pack and go against The Clave.

But despite the fact she no longer posed a threat, Alec and Jace failed. Because ultimately, they were too late. Alec closed his eyes over the dead body and put his bow away before turning to walk over where some boy was curled up, unaware of what just happened to him.

He crouched close, about to whisper words of comfort, when he realized who he was looking at.

“Bat?!”

***

Alec immediately knelt down next to his boyfriend, gathering him into his arms and kissing his forehead as Bat sobbed. His body was torn with the claws of the wolf and the wounds, pretty deep, already looked infected.

There was a chance he wouldn’t turn but it was slim and they had to prepare for the worst.

“Bat, it’s going to be alright, okay? Just… trust me. I will take care of you.”

“A wolf attacked me, Alec.”

Alec just let him talk, gently gathering him into his arms. Jace was already on the phone, probably talking to Luke. They needed to hurry, because Bat was bleeding out and he had hell ahead of him.

“There aren’t any wolves in New York, Alec. But a wolf attacked me, I’m sure.”

Alec just held him closer, walking over to Jace who had ended the call by now.

“Did you talk to Luke? Was there anything he could tell us?”

“Nothing we haven’t already known. I called Magnus and he’s going to get us a portal in a minute. Magic is the best help we could ask for right now.”

Jace looked at Bat with a pained expression as Alec nodded, not adding a word, just holding his boyfriend close. He knew it wasn’t their fault. He knew sometimes stuff like that happened because the world was a big bad place. But he just wished he had told Bat before all of this. Still, he was grateful to Jace for helping. For bothering Magnus about something that wasn’t technically his business. Jace didn’t even really know Bat well.

He stepped through a portal after it appeared and found himself in the familiar space of Magnus’ loft. The sofa was already folded down and there was a white sheet on it that Alec gently laid Bat on. 

He felt a gentle tug on his arm and allowed Jace to move him so Magnus could kneel next to Bat, sending him into a peaceful magical sleep. 

“He won’t stay unconscious for long. The adrenaline levels will rise up once the full moon hits and he will have to turn naturally.”

Magnus turned to speak to Alec whose eyes were set on Bat.

“I could in theory try to control the transformation but that would exhaust me and it wouldn’t be healthy for him. But I know… I know a place where I can take him so it all happens safely and naturally and there is nothing to harm himself for him. And once it’s over I’d bring him back here.”

“Where?”

Alec’s gaze shifted to Magnus, unsure if he was ready to trust him, scared shitless for his boyfriend. Jace stood firmly by his side, a comforting presence.

“I’ve travelled my fair share of the world. I would take him to a secluded little island in the Caribbean, no human around for him to attack, nothing that could harm him, a lot of space to run. Nowhere he could get lost since there’s water all around and werewolves don’t really like swimming.”

Alec hesitated, looking at Bat’s still unconscious form, already unrest and shivering. He felt Jace through the bond, telling Alec to trust Magnus. And in the end, it seemed like the safest option for Bat. To let nature run its course instead of trying to control it in the loft where he would only bring destruction.

He nodded.

Magnus opened the portal and let Alec take Bat into his hands, the no-longer-mundane snuggling up to him involuntarily in the way that made Alec smile despite everything. In the end, even if he did end up turning, and it looked like he definitely would, Bat would still be Bat.

He felt Magnus’ hand on his shoulder leading him through the portal and found himself on a beach with a lush forest ahead of him. He gently laid Bat down on the sand, kissing his forehead before turning back to Magnus. 

He watched the moon rise from behind the clouds as Magnus dragged him back through the portal, hearing a faint growl before he was surrounded by the familiar space of the loft again.

***

“Alec, stop pacing.”

Alec almost growled at Jace but instead he went to sit down next to him, staring out of the window where the moon was still high. Magnus watched them with a calm expression from where he was at the kitchen table, brewing some potions he said would help Bat get back to his strength after the exhausting change.

“Maybe it’s for the better. At least now he will be the part of our world. No more secrets.”

“That’s assuming he will forgive me for not telling him.”

“Alec, he  _ will _ . You know it.”

Alec looked at Jace with his eyes opened wide and filled with worry and sorrow and Jace knew Alec wasn’t convinced of that.

“I know he’ll forgive you, Alec. He knows you wanted to tell him and what happened tonight wasn’t your fault. You took him to Magnus and made sure he got to transform in best, controllable conditions.”

Jace bumped Alec’s shoulder, smiling at his parabatai to try and cheer him up.

“Hey. I, for one, am glad you’ll no longer hide your boyfriend because that means Iz will get to bother him and not just Magnus.”

Alec chuckled weakly.

“Like she’s the one to talk, sneaking around with Maia.”

“It’s going to be good for you two in the end, you know. Honesty. Me and Magnus…” Jace gazed over at the warlock at the table. “We’ve been through this too. Not exactly the same but… it’s better to have everything out in the open, Alec. And hey. Bat seems great. I’ll be happy to get to know him better and adopt him onto our team.”

Alec glared at Jace at that, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“I’m not opposed to you two becoming friends but if you think I’m letting Bat anywhere near a fight you’re sorely mistaken.”

Jace laughed, tugging Alec to rest against him. Together, they watched the moon slowly, too slowly make its journey through the sky, soft bubbling of Magnus’ potions the only sound in the room.

***

Alec woke up to gentle fingers crading through his his hair. He remembered a sleepless night, remembered the moon setting, going with Magnus, bringing Bat’s naked, battered body back home, safe and sound if a bit roughed up. Remembered Magnus’ offering them the guest bedroom and laying Bat on the bed.

Remembered kneeling next to the bed, just for a moment, to watch Bat, to soak in the beauty of his face, peaceful, asleep,  _ alive _ . 

He didn’t remember getting up to lay down next to Bat in the end. He must have fallen asleep like that, exhaustion catching him kneeling down with his head cushioned on the bed next to Bat.

“Hey.” The fingers disappeared from his hair. “Sorry. Your hair was just so disheveled and… fluffy. I couldn’t help it.”

Alec stared at Bat, trying to drink in the sight, the tiny smile, the chocolate eyes sparkling with life, delicate skin. By the Angel, he was beautiful. He was there. He was alright.

“You’re fine.”

Alec felt stupid tears prickling at his eyes and he shook his head, blinking, trying to stop them. Bat’s hand found its way to his cheek, wiping a stray tear away.

“I’m fine. Hey. It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Alec took a sharp breath, the overwhelming reality crashing on him.

“God, Bat, I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m so sorry, I never…”

“Hey. Hey. Shhhh.” Bat stopped him, his fingers going back to Alec’s hair. “It’s past noon. I woke up a while ago. Jace was here and he… explained things to me. It’s… it’s a lot to take in.”

“I never thought it would happen…”

“And it’s not your fault, Alec. You had nothing to do with it, accidents just happen, and apparently I’m a… werewolf, now. It’s a lot to take in. And frankly…”

Bat laughed and he looked so small and fragile and utterly adorable that Alec climbed onto the bed, moving his stiff knees and worming his way next to Bat, cuddling him.

“I get it now, you know. I’m still not quite sure how to believe it myself, I mean,  _ I’m a werewolf _ , Alec! But… looking at all this supernatural shit, I understand why it was hard for you to tell me your secret. I don’t even know if I would have believed you, it’s so surreal.”

Alec chuckled tearily, immensely relieved Bat indeed didn’t hold a grudge. Maybe it was better the truth came out that way. And although he knew Bat’s life would be so different now, he couldn’t help but be selfishly glad he would get to share his world with his boyfriend now.

“Now you know what’s one thing Jace told me I don’t have trouble believing?”

Alec looked up at Bat with a raised eyebrow. Bat leaned in, whispering right into his ear.

“Apparently you’re half-Angel.”

Alec just laughed, loud, joyful and genuine.

***

Alec put his bow away, Jace ahead of him, turning around to face Alec now that they had the job done. He was grinning wide and Alec rolled his eyes at him. Jace always loved fighting, unlike Alec who treated it more like duty. Despite that, he couldn’t help but smile at his parabatai. Fighting with Jace  _ was _ different. Almost fun. Especially on good days, when Jace was his goofy self and not brooding. 

He had a lot more of those lately and Alec would be forever grateful to Magnus for that.

“You alright?”

Alec raised a teasing eyebrow and Jace hit him on the shoulder playfully.

“I can, contrary to popular opinion, take care of myself.”

The deadpan unimpressed look Alec gave him shut him immediately.

“Okay, sometimes. I’m learning! But I know better than to hide when we’re going on a date and there’s you  _ and _ Magnus to fuss. Not to mention Bat. I didn’t have a chance to find out yet but your boyfriend seems to be the fussing type too. You’re made for each other.”

Alec just laughed, but he couldn’t help but feel warm inside at the idea. Bat was the most amazing person Alec ever met and he had no doubt he wanted to keep him. Maybe it was meant to be.

It was definitely a poetic irony, everything that happened in last year. Bat becoming a werewolf, Jace getting together with Magnus, Izzy asking out Maia… and Max. Sweet little Max, who was no longer little and brought a date home for the first time. It didn’t last, Alec knew it, but it was a genderfluid Seelie, and honestly, to this day Alec wasn’t sure if it was actually something or if Max just wanted to rub it in Maryse’ face that none of her kids were straight. 

It was not how Alec ever imagined his future. Dating a werewolf, going on double dates with Jace and his warlock boyfriend, to a gay cafe where Izzy’s mundane girlfriend worked. And yet, he loved it.

“Oi. Dreamer boy. Get your head out of the clouds or you’ll trip again.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace, walking into the cafe after him, Jace making a beeline for Magnus, Alec suddenly finding himself inches from Bat. His boyfriend smiled, although it looked more like he was stifling a laugh.

“Hey.”

“Hey. It’s alright, I wasn’t holding a coffee.”

Alec laughed, allowing Bat to grab him and take him to the table next to Jace and Magnus, but once they were seated he leaned in to whisper in Bat’s ear.

“It’s alright. I’m glad I spilled your coffee.”

Really, somehow, without him realizing, his life had taken a 180 turn because of a spilled coffee. But he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated. Discuss new shiny pairing! Hop on the shipping deck! Tell me what you thought about the fic! Point out typos! Yell at me! Say whatever! I am just a slut for comments, okay. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr @kimmyhunter if you like pictures of Dominic The Puppy Sherwood, Scomiche (PTX babies) or Shadowhunters characters discussions, and you can also leave a prompt in my askbox.


End file.
